


Страсть

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Art, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: визуал высокого рейтинга





	Страсть

[](https://i.ibb.co/DgtdF4q/333.jpg)


End file.
